Mew Mew Power Bridget's Journey
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Following after the events of episode 52, with some adaptations and newly written stories from the mew mews and Thomas and his friends. Book Number three.
1. The Porposal

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Porposal**

** "Just give up foolish little mew mew!" snarled the evil Deep Blue, "you've lost!"**

** "I'll never back down!" snapped Zoey, "for as long as I'm a Mew Mew, you will never conquer our world, you evil monster!"**

** "We'll see about that!" With that Deep Blue swung his blade at Zoey.**

** "NO!" Zoey screamed, she was dreaming again, "it's only been two months since the ultimate fight and yet..." Zoey shuddered, it seems like every time, she tries to sleep at night, she keeps dreaming of the fight she was in with Deep Blue, and everytime she loses!**

** "Zoey, okay?" asked Minimew.**

** "I'm fine, Minimew," groaned Zoey and walked out of her bedroom. **

** Once she was dressed, Zoey walked into the kitchen, got herself a glass of milk, and walked towards the door.**

** "Where do you think, you're going?" asked a voice, it was her father.**

** "Oh come on, now, Zoey's 17, she can go wherever she wants to go," said her mother. Zoey said nothing and walked out the door.**

** She walked into the park, and looked up at the tall cheery tree, the very tree she had destroyed a year before, no thanks to Dren.**

** "Glad to see it back in good health," smiled Zoey touching the trunk of the tree, "I wonder what Mark would say if he saw this tree again."**

** "I would say it looks beautiful, like you," said a voice, Zoey screamed and jumped back to the tree.**

** "Mark!"**

** "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you again," he said.**

** "Don't worry about it," smiled Zoey, she couldn't help but yawn.**

** "Rough night, again Zoey?" asked Mark.**

** "Sad to say, yes!" answered Zoey.**

** The two sat on different sides of the tree, they didn't say anything for the longest time, then Zoey told Mark all about her nightmare.**

** "And it's thanks to me that you're getting those nightmares," groaned Mark, he still blames himself mostly because he was Deep Blue! The monster had taken over him and forced him to destory all that he loved, or tried to.**

** "It's not your fault, Mark," said Zoey, "it was Deep Blue."**

** "But, I was Deep Blue, remember?"**

** "Yes, but here you are, we all made it out alive. Remember that old saying "Die another Day?"**

** "Please don't say that!" groaned Mark, tears started coming down from his eyes, "Zoey...you were dead!" During the fight, Zoey gave up her energy to Mark, in order to save him from death but, it costed her too much.**

** "Well, I'm here too, thank goodness to miricles," smiled Zoey, thinking back to the kiss Mark gave her "look why don't we just forget about the ultimate fight and talk about something else?"**

** "Good idea," said Mark, "so what do you want to talk about?"**

** "Maybe we can talk about the future, Mark, where do you see youself, ten years from now?"**

** "Me? I see myself, in a big house, with a couple of kids, and of course I'm with the girl I love," he smiled and turned to face Zoey, "what about you?"**

** "I was going to say the same thing, about the house and the kids and I'm with the boy of my dreams."**

** Mark smiled, then got up. "Zoey, there's something I want to ask you but, I'm a...little nervous to say it."**

** "It's okay, Mark," she said, "just remember to have some faith in yourself."**

** "I guess you're right," he said, he got down on one knee, of course Zoey was now standing up, Mark pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Then he said..."Zoey Hanson, will you marry me?"**

** There it was, a beautiful ring sitting inside a case, held by Zoey's one true love.**

** Zoey was speechless, she picked up the ring, looked at it...of course when Zoey gets over excited, her ears pop out.**

** "Not again!" groaned Zoey, "Mark, can you help me hide them?"**

** "Sure," smiled Mark, and hugged Zoey tightly, another couple was walking through the park and happened to see Mark and Zoey hugging.**

** "What a cute couple," said the girl.**

** "Thank you," smiled Zoey.**

** "No problem," said Mark.**

** "And my answer is yes," said Zoey, Mark looked down to Zoey, "Yes, I will marry you!"**

** "Oh thank you, Zoey!" smiled Mark, hugging her again, both of their dreams had now come true...they were so happy that the two just stood there for a long period of time.**

** Back on the Island of Sodor, Percy was pulling up outside of Tidmouth sheds, grumbling loudly.**

** "Geez, what's bugging you, Percy?" grumbled Thomas, "you look like someone's stolen your wheels."**

** "I hate my jobs!" grumbled Percy, "all the work, Sir Topham Hatt keeps on giving me, it's just too much, why doesn't he give them to someone else?"**

** Thomas didn't answer, he puffed away light engine back to the branch line. Along the way, he spotted Emily and Henry in the forest.**

** "Hello, Henry!" Thomas started to blush, "hello, Emily."**

** "Hello, Thomas," smiled Emily.**

** "Good morning Thomas, have you seen Percy today?" asked Henry.**

** "I think you mean have I heard Percy this morning? Then yes, I have, that silly engine's complaining about nothing again."**

** "Yeah, I know what you mean Thomas," said Emily, "he was grumbling about in the yards, just last night."**

** "Wonder what's bugging him," puzzled Thomas.**

** "If you think Percy's attitude is puzzling, then you should look at the trees. It's not really spring and yet these trees have full grown leaves, why?" asked Henry.**

** "I think it might have something to do with that dark day, we had, a couple of months ago," said Thomas, "for some reason, I have a strong feeling, it had something to do with Zoey."**

** "Zoey?" gasped Emily.**

** "Yes, I think something bad happened to Zoey on that day, I hope she's okay. Anyways, I better be off, I'll see you two later!"**

** "See you later, Thomas!" called Henry and Emily, Thomas whistled back as he raced back to the branch line.**


	2. Loving You Is What I Do Best

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Loving You Is What I Do Best**

** After a couple of hours of relaxing at the city park, Mark invited Zoey to his place, both were really happy that at long last they were going to be together forever.**

** "Welcome, Zoey," smiled Mark, "to my home!" **

** "It's just as beautiful as I..." But Zoey stopped.**

** "You can say it, as you remember it, right?" Zoey gasped, when she heard this. Not too long ago, Zoey's powers took over her completely and she turned into a cat, but it seemed like Mark knew all along. "It's okay, Zoey your secret is safe with me."**

** Zoey felt a little bit better and followed Mark inside, where his dog was waiting.**

** "Help me here, Mark," groaned Zoey.**

** "Just let him sniff your fingers," said Mark. Zoey did, and as soon as the dog sniffed Zoey's hand, he jumped on her, licking her face.**

** "Down boy!" said Mark, the dog got up and ran off, "are you okay, Zoey?"**

** "Sure," said Zoey, "but I didn't really need that second bath." **

** Mark had to chuckle (if you don't know it, Mark was adopted when he was a young boy, but he likes his home, and his adopted parents for they treat him like he's their son).**

** "Mark, is that you?" asked a voice, it was his mother.**

** "Yeah mom, it's me!" answered Mark.**

** "So who's this young lady with you?" she asked.**

** "Oh, Mom I would like to introduce you to Zoey Hanson, the girl I told you about."**

** "So, you're Zoey" she said, "may I just say that you are one beautiful girl."**

** "Thank you," said Zoey but, very quietly, she was starting to blush, she was hoping that this one time, her silly ears and tail didn't pop out.**

** "It's okay, Zoey," said Mark, "she knows." Zoey was surprised to hear this.**

** "The special girl as a hero and the one who makes Mark happy," said Mark's Mother, "you don't need to worry young lady, I'll keep your secret."**

** Zoey was reliefed, of course this time her ears and tail didn't pop out.**

** "Anyways, I'm off to get some gregories, please make yourself at home, Ms. Hanson," then Mark's mother noticed the ring, "did he porpose to you?"**

** "He sure did," smiled Zoey.**

** "Well, congratulations! This calls for one of my special dinners...once I get the gregories."**

** "Special Dinners?" Zoey asked Mark.**

** "They're the best," explained Mark, "whenever she makes one of those special dinners, it feels like we're eating at a fancy resturant."**

** "Wow," said Zoey in amazment.**

** "I'll be back in a bit!" said Mark's Mother, and with that she was out the door.**

** "Your mother's very nice," said Zoey.**

** "I'm glad to hear that, I agree with you about her being nice. Zoey, would you like anything to drink, maybe soda?"**

** "I'll have whatever you're having," giggled Zoey. **

** Mark went into the fridge and got out two sodas for himself and Zoey. **

** "Zoey, there's something I need to tell you."**

** "What is it?"**

** "I'm not going to be in the city for a while, there's a tourtement for the best kendo players in the region going on in London England."**

** "London?" gasped Zoey, "that's funny, because I'm going to England too."**

** Zoey then explained that she was part of a study group, and of course all the students were needed to go to London.**

** "At least, we'll be together," smiled Zoey.**

** "True," added Mark, "but about our wedding? Where are we going to have it?"**

** At that moment, both Zoey and Mark gasped, they knew the perfect place, "the Island of Sodor!" they both said at once.**

** "Yes, that's the perfect place to have a wedding," said Mark.**

** "Plus we can ask if Thomas can be our best engine," added Zoey.**

** "Great idea, Zoey. I'm going to write a letter to Sir Topham Hatt, and ask him."**

** "And while you're doing that," said Zoey, "I need to go to the cafe and tell them I'm not going to be there for a while."**

** "Okay then," smiled Mark, he walked over to Zoey and kissed her on the right side of her face, "be careful," he wispered.**

** "I will," wispered Zoey, hugging him.**

** "What!?" came a loud shout from all the girls, at Cafe Mew Mew, "what do mean you're not going to be here for a while?"**

** "I've got a study group in England," explained Zoey, "and plus Mark's got a kendo tourtement, so we decided that we could go together."**

** "Alright then," said Renee, "tell me is that a diamond ring, on your finger there?"**

** Zoey blushed, and held out her hand, revealing the ring.**

** "Wow!" gasped Kikki, "that's beautiful!"**

** "Yeah," agreed Bridget.**

** "So who gave it to you?" asked Corina.**

** Zoey said nothing, and blushed a brighter shade of red, "Mark gave it you?" gasped the girls.**

** "Yes," giggled Zoey, "he gave me the ring, he porposed to me!"**

** Well that was the first time, the other girls were silent, they knew that Mark and Zoey loved each other but, they never thought that the day would come so soon.**

** "What's going on out here?" asked Elliott, as he entered the room, then he noticed Zoey's ring. "So he porposed to you, huh?"**

** "He did," said Zoey.**

** "Well congratulations," said another voice, it was Wesley, "a beautiful young lady, going to get married." Zoey blushed so much, you could say that she was going as red as James' paint work. Mark then walked in.**

** "Okay, well I've sent off the letter," he said, "hopefully it'll get there."**

** "So where's the wedding going to be?" asked Kikki.**

** Both Zoey and Mark looked at one another but, said nothing.**

** "Sodor? You're going to have it on the Island of Sodor, aren't you?" asked Corina.**

** "Yep," said Zoey, "it's perfect."**

** "Of course, the wedding won't be going on until we're finished in London, in about four months," added Mark.**

** "Well, good luck," said Elliott, but not in a sarcastic way, but still gave Mark and Zoey a nasty look.**

** Wesley gave the cute couple a strawberry cake, to take home, then waving goodbye, Zoey and Mark walked off back to Mark's place.**

** Back on the Island of Sodor, the day shift engines were turning in for the night, well all except for Percy.**

** "There he goes again!" grumled Gordon.**

** "Stupid Cars! Stupid Jobs! Why me?"**

** "Why us?" grumbled Emily.**

** "Percy," said Thomas, "I may be your best friend and don't take this too hard but, will you please SHUT UP!"**

** Percy went silent but, kept his angry look. The other engines went back to sleep one by one, except for Percy who grumbled for the rest of the night, and everytime he started yelling, someone would yell out "BE QUIET AND GO TO SLEEP PERCY!"**


	3. Path of Nightmares and Anger

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Path of Nightmares and Anger**

** After telling Zoey's parents, the good news, the cute couple returned back to Mark's place, for a special dinner. So many dishes had some of the best pasta you could ever taste, others had other special foods to celebrate Zoey and Mark's engagment.**

** "To Zoey and Mark!" said Mark's Father, holding his glass up, all of them held up their glasses, toasting Zoey and Mark.**

** After dinner, Zoey offered to help Mark's Mother clean up the table.**

** "You are one lucky girl, Zoey," she said.**

** "You really think so?" asked Zoey.**

** "Of course, I do, from what Mark says to us, you're the one and only person who can make him happy."**

** "Well, he says the same thing about you guys," smiled Zoey.**

** Mark's Mother blushed, glad to hear that. After the cleaning was done, Mark, his Father, his Mother and Zoey all gathered into the living room and sent most of the night watching "Superman" movies. **

** Back on Sodor, silly Percy wasn't going to sleep, this was getting on everyone's nerves.**

** "Go to sleep Percy!" snapped Emily.**

** "A really useful engine needs it's sleep," groaned James, "and yet you're keeping us up!"**

** "Why don't you shut up, yourself?" snapped Percy. The engines were surprised by Percy's attitude, but none more than Thomas.**

** "What's gotten into you, Percy?" he asked, "you're usually a cheerful engine and yet over the last few days, you've been as cranky as well...Cranky the Crane."**

** "You would be cranky too, if you were given all of my jobs!" snapped Percy again.**

** "That's why you're acting like this," sniffed Gordon, "Do us all a favour and stop acting like a big baby!"**

** "I am not a big baby!" grumbled Percy out loud.**

** The engines knew that this night was going to go on for a while.**

** But while the engines were having a bad night's sleep, Zoey and Mark were finishing their wonderful night off by getting ready for bed, Zoey changed in Mark's room while he changed in the washroom.**

** "Okay Zoey," he said after they were finished, "you can take my bed and I'll take the air matress."**

** "No, it's okay," she said, "I'm the guest after all, I'll take the air matress."**

** "Are you sure?" asked Mark.**

** "Yes," answered Zoey, "It doesn't matter where I sleep, as long as I know, you're close by."**

** Mark walked over to Zoey and hugged her again. Thirty minutes later, the two lovers were asleep, well almost, Zoey was tossing and turning voilently in her sleep. Once again, she was having another bad nightmare of her fight with Deep Blue.**

** "You weaklink!" he snarled, "you'll never defeat me!"**

** "Help!" cried Zoey.**

** Deep Blue's sword swang it's way to Zoey yet again...**

** "No!" cried Zoey waking up, she was sweating badly this time.**

** "Are you okay, Zoey?" asked Mark.**

** "Yeah, it was just another nightmare, that's all," Zoey was shaking pretty badly, Minimew was watching them from Mark's dresser, he could tell Zoey's restless sleeps were getting worse.**

** "It's okay Zoey," said Mark, hugging her again, "I'm right here, I'll always be there for you."**

** "Thank you Mark," smiled Zoey hugging him back, thankfully, Zoey's screams hadn't woken up Mark's parents.**

** Mark tugged Zoey in again, and wispered good night to her again, kissing her on the left side of her face, Zoey blushed, unaware that her cat ears had popped out again.**

** For the first time, Zoey was going to have a good night's sleep.**

** Sadly for the engines, they were not, Percy grumbled so much, that they left for other sheds.**

** "Fine, I don't need you here!" grumbled Percy, of course he didn't mean it.**

** Thomas and Emily decided to spend the night at Knapford station, of course this wasn't the first time they slept alone like this, recalling the summer nights after the hurricane.**

** "Good night, Thomas," smiled Emily, shutting her eyes.**

** "Good night, Emily," wispered Thomas, "sweet dreams."**

** And she did as well as Thomas!**


	4. Will You Go with Me?

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Will You Go With Me?**

** The next morning, Elliott arrived at the cafe, surprised to see Bridget there.**

** "You're here early," he said to her.**

** "Yeah, well," began Bridget, "I wanted to do some cleaning up before we open up for today."**

** "We're closed for a month," said Elliott, poor Bridget turned white, (quite like the ghostly Percy from years ago), "still nice job you did."**

** "Thank you," said Bridget, then finally..."Elliott, do you want...to..." Bridget of course is a shy girl, "go with me to the Island of Sodor tomorrow?"**

** Elliott didn't say anything for the longest period of time, then finally, "I love to," he said at last. Once he was out of the room, Bridget's face turned bright red, she had done it...she had asked Elliott out.**

** Back on the Island of Sodor, the engines had returned to find no change, Percy was still grumbling.**

** "It must be something more, then lots of jobs," wispered Emily to Thomas.**

** "I was just about to say the same thing," added Thomas.**

** Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his car, just as Duck pulled up onto the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt climbed up on top of Duck, then spoke to his engines.**

** "As you know engines," he said, "we are entering into the busy spring season, so this will mean more work for you all."**

** "More jobs?" groaned Percy, "that's all I need!"**

** "Quiet!" snapped the engines.**

** "As I was saying," continued Sir Topham Hatt, "the spring season is going to be very busy but not as much as the summer." Then he pulled out a letter, of course it was Mark and Zoey's.**

** Back in the city, Zoey and Mark were waiting at the airport, waiting for their plane.**

** "This is how we wound up meeting Thomas," giggled Zoey, "we got onto a plane, we crashed onto the Island of Sodor, and then we ran into him."**

** "I know," smiled Mark, "I wonder if they got our letter yet, I did see it being loaded up onto Jeremy."**

** "I just wonder what Thomas is going to say when he gets the message."**

** "They're getting married?" gasped Thomas.**

** "Yes, my dear Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt, who began to read the letter...**

_**"Dear Sir Topham Hatt and the engines of Sodor,**_

_** The day is coming! Zoey and I are going to get married, but first we have to go to England for a while. Once we are done there, we will be coming to Sodor, to have our wedding. If it's alright by you, Sir, we would like the wedding to be at the Sodor church, outside and of course we want Thomas to be our best engine.**_

_** See you all soon**_

_** Signed Mark and Zoey.**_

__**"Their best engine, Wow!" gasped Thomas.**

** "What does a best engine do?" asked Emily.**

** "A best engine, first brings the groam to the wedding, then takes the bride," answered Gordon, "I should know, I've been given that special job before."**

** All the engines laughed, except for Percy who only groaned.**

** "I never get the special jobs!"**

** "Now, since the wedding will not be going on for a couple of months," continued Sir Topham Hatt, "I want all of you to continue with your jobs unless I reguire you for a special."**

** "Sir," peeped out Thomas, "will I be getting a new coat of paint?"**

** "Why do you ask, Thomas?" asked James.**

** "I just want to know, so then I can look good for the wedding party."**

** "Who cares!" groaned Percy, "Is it time to work yet? I want to get these stupid jobs over and done with!"**

** "I'm not finished yet," said Sir Topham Hatt sternly, "I want a word with you later Percy! In the meantime, we are getting two diesels from the other railway to come and help us with the extra workloads."**

** "That's good," smiled Edward, "two more engines, means less stress on Donald, Douglas, Murdoch and Neville."**

** "Are they branch line or main line diesels?" asked Gordon.**

** "They are both," said Sir Topham Hatt. **

** After that discussion, Sir Topham Hatt sent all the engines to work, except for Percy, he wanted to talk to him. "Bother!" he groaned.**

** At the airport, Zoey and Mark were walking to their plane, ready for their trip to England, they were looking forward to it.**

** "I'm glad to be sending more time with you Mark," smiled Zoey, placing her head on his shoulder.**

** "Me too, Zoey," he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. They boarded the plane, and within a few minutes, they were on their way to England. Of course Zoey and Mark are only the first part of the story, there is still more to come.**


	5. Pleasent Unpleasent

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Pleasent-Unpleasent**

** The next day, Bridget was waiting patiently at the airport, she was hoping that Elliott was going to come soon. She really wanted to spend some time with him (secretly between you and me, I think Bridget has a crush on Elliott).**

** At last, he arrived.**

** "Since I don't know where to go, on the Island of Sodor," he said, "you'll have to be my tour guide, okay?"**

** "Of course," said Bridget.**

** "In that case, let's go!"**

** "Right, I'm coming!"**

** At Knapford Station, Thomas and Emily were waiting for their passengers when they spotted two diesels in bright blue paint, arrive.**

** "Welcome diesels," smiled Sir Topham Hatt, "what are your names?"**

** "We don't have names sir," said one, "we have numbers, I'm Diesel 7101."**

** "And I am Diesel 199!" boasted the other one.**

** "I wonder if he's the brother to Diesel 10," wispered Thomas to Emily.**

** Before Emily could say anything, Percy came bustling in with more stone trucks, "Get out of my way!" he shouted, "I have far too many jobs and I don't like engines, blocking my path!"**

** "Sorry about Percy," said Emily.**

** "He's been a little cranky as of late," added Thomas.**

** "Doesn't bother us," said Diesel 7101, "does it brother?"**

** "Whatever you say," grumbled the diesel angerily.**

** For some reason, both Thomas and Emily knew having Diesel 199 around, might be a problem, especially with Percy being cranky and all.**

** Just above, the Island, a giant plane was coming in for a landing, of course this was Bridget and Elliott's plane.**

** "Welcome to the Island of Sodor," said Bridget.**

** "So this is the famous Island of Sodor, I heard so much from you girls."**

** "You haven't seen anything yet," smiled Bridget, "come on, we need to wait for the next train to the big station."**

** At the yards, Diesel 199 was complaining loudly about the shunting duties, he was given.**

** "I'm an important engine," he snorted, "I shouldn't be shunting like these steaming rust buckets on wheels! I'm even surprised to see them here!"**

** "Will you stop complaining?" grumbled Diesel 7101, "this is their railway after all, not ours! You need to show some respect towards them."**

** "Foolish diesel, we should be out looking for our brother, the king of the rails!"**

** "If you mean Diesel 10, he's no more!" said Percy as he pulled in with a train of milk tankers.**

** "How dare you say that, little steam engine, Diesel 10 is coming to destory you!"**

** "Says you!" snapped Percy back, "He was scrapped in a way, he sits on a beach! Never to be used ever...ever...ever, again!"**

** "It can't be!" snapped Diesel 199.**

** "You better believe it, and if that's the main reason you came here, then I suggest you both leave!"**

** The diesels were shocked, Percy puffed away grumbling loudly, Diesel 199 rumbled away to collect his train.**

** "I guess I should be saying sorry about Diesel 199," said Diesel 7101, "he can often get out of control."**

** "That's okay," said Henry, who was collecting a special "besides we should be saying sorry about Percy, we don't know what's been getting on his nerves."**

** "Well, it is spring and during this time of year, there's usually a large demand of goods needed everywhere."**

** "True," smiled Henry, "anyways, good luck with your trail runs!" he said while was leaving.**

** "Thank you!" smiled Diesel 7101.**

** By now, Elliott and Bridget had checked into the Sodor Hotel, they were both to stay in the same room, they didn't mind that. The room was large, with two beds and a small television on the dresser.**

** "How about we go out for dinner tonight, I know some of the best resturants," suggested Bridget.**

** "Sure, sounds good to me," smiled Elliott.**

** "So far so good," thought Bridget, but how long will this peace stay?**


	6. Super Rescue

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Super Rescue**

** Bridget and Elliott waited patiently outside of the hotel, for Bertie the Bus to take them into town. At last, the red bus arrived and rumbled away with the new passengers.**

** The trip was peaceful and wonderful, that was until they came to a complete stop.**

** "What's going on?" asked Elliott.**

** "It's a traffic jam!" exclaimed Bertie's Driver, "that train is blocking the crossing!"**

** Sure enough, on the front end of the train was Diesel 199, he was 'failed' and wasn't going anywhere and what was worst, was that he was moaning loudly for a fitter.**

** As luck would have it, Henry was travelling home tender first, his regulator had failed, thankfully his reserver was working perfectly.**

** "The others will never let me live it down, especially Percy!" he groaned.**

** Henry stopped by the signalbox and saw Diesel 199 and his train.**

** "Worse and worse," thought Henry, "now 'Old reliable' will laugh at me too."**

** "That's Henry!" gasped Bridget, "I wonder what's going on over there."**

** "Well, why don't we go check," said Elliott, who was bored of waiting around doing nothing. They got up to the crossing in time to hear the signalman call out to Henry.**

** "Oh thank goodness for you!" he called, "take that spamcan away! It's failed and all he does is moan for a fitter!"**

** "Spamcan!" grumbled Diesel 199, "I'm..."**

** "Shut up!" snapped the signalman, "the limited is already late, thanks to you!"**

** "It's not my fault!"**

** "Oh yes it is! You and you're foolish pride! Now move or I'll take my can opener to you!"**

** The diesel went silent, Henry greetfully moved into position, moving Diesel 199 forward, even though he was feeling alot of pain.**

** "That green engine doesn't look so good," commented Elliott, "but you have to give him credit, he's doing good into moving that diesel."**

** "I wonder why Henry's feeling pain," wondered Bridget.**

** The conversation was cut short by the appearance of Diesel 7101, passing by with 'The Limited'.**

** "Look Spamcan," giggled Henry, "there's your little pal!"**

** Diesel 199 said nothing, he was hoping that 7101 hadn't noticed. He hadn't noticed at all, he had his own problems to deal with, he was a failed engine too, his ejector had gone out. He struggled on a few miles past Henry and Diesel 199, then came to a stop.**

** "What a day!" grumbled Henry, "first I lose my regulator, then I have to move Diesel 199 and know I have to help Diesel 7101, this is going to be painful."**

** Everyone watched as Henry moved in, coupling himself into the middle of the train.**

** "What an embrassment!" groaned Diesel 199.**

** "And here I thought they be laughing at me, now the jokes on you!" he said to Diesel 199. Henry blew his whistle to Diesel 7101, "can you still pull!"**

** "Yes!" came the reply, "as long as I keep the brakes off!"**

** "Good!" called Henry back, this meant the only weight would be coming from Spamcan's freight train. "Here goes!" gasped Henry, going red in the face, "time to save the day!"**

** Henry roared into life, pushing for dear life, 7101 pulled sulkly in front, and the long strange train was away.**

** "That is one weird mixed train," said Elliott.**

** "Thank god, for Henry," smiled Bridget, "an engine who helps even when in pain."**

** Traffic was now moving again, Bridget and Elliott climbed back on board Bertie and were on their way to the Sodor Family resturant.**

** They both ordered spagetti and meatballs, while they waited they watched the news on the television, they were talking about Henry.**

** "It was an amazing sight today," said the reporter, "that our very own Henry was able to move two trains, after he lost his regulator."**

** "Is that important?" asked Elliott to Bridget.**

** "It is," she replied, "it's what allows the engines to move forward, but seeing how Henry's failed...it must have gave him a lot of pain."**

** Elliott went silent, he was surprised by this.**

** Out on the main line, Henry was travelling tender first again, only now with Diesel 7101, in front of him. Sir Topham Hatt had asked Donald and Douglas to take Diesel 199 away back to the other railway.**

** "I'm sorry about what happened earlier," said the diesel.**

** "That's okay, you did try to shut 'old reliable' up," smiled Henry.**

** "And make a fool out of myself too."**

** "Rubbish," sniffed Henry, "a failed ejector might happen to anyone, I lost my regulator today and yet look what happened."**

** "You! Failed? And yet..." **

** "Well, you know, we must go on, no matter what, even when broken down."**

** Diesel 7101 was amazed, but didn't say anything, he knew that he was going to have a lot to think about.**

** Bridget and Elliott had a smooth quiet ride back to the Sodor Hotel, they had a good time but Elliott was being too quiet, Bridget was wondering if she had done something wrong, guess we won't know till the next chapter right?**


	7. Spider Yards and Cellphones

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Spider Yards and Cellphones**

** The next morning, Bridget and Elliott were out and about again. They waited by the bus stop, for what seemed like forever, Bertie had a flat tire and was going to be late.**

** "Why don't we go wait by the station?" asked Elliott.**

** "I don't think a train is running at this time."**

** Bridget was right, Gordon was on the other end of the Island with the express and with Henry away with Diesel 7101, the passenger train was going to be late, as both Emily and James had to deal with their jobs as well as well as 'The Limited'.**

** They waited by the platform, as luck would have it, Thomas was passing by with freight cars for the yards.**

** "Long time no see," smiled Thomas to Bridget, "so who's your friend?"**

** "I'm Elliott Grant, I'm the manager of Cafe Mew Mew!"**

** Thomas rolled his eyes, "another boaster," he muttered.**

** "What are you doing with those freight cars, Thomas?" asked Bridget.**

** "I'm taking them to the yards, sadly Percy is shunting there," he sighed, "but after that, I'm off to the church, they're in need of some important supplies for a certain wedding going on, in six months."**

** "Zoey and Mark's wedding right?" asked Bridget.**

** "The very same."**

** Thomas offered to give Bridget and Elliott a ride to Knapford Station, but first they had to drop off the freight cars at the 'Spider Yards'.**

** "Why is it called the 'Spider yards'," asked Elliott.**

** "You'll see," huffed Thomas.**

** When they arrived, Bridget and Elliott were surprised at the design of the yards, many of the lines spread in all different directions, quite like a spider web.**

** "So that's why they call it the 'Spider Yards'," gasped Elliott.**

** "So where's Percy?" asked Bridget.**

** "Just wait, and listen."**

** Sure enough they hear a lot of grumbling from somewhere in the yards, "who's gumbling so much in there?" asked Bridget.**

** "Just wait," groaned Thomas.**

** A minute later, Percy popped up with his angry look yet again!**

** "Not more frieght cars, as if I didn't have enough work to do!" he complained.**

** "Lose the attitude Percy!" snapped Thomas, "we have guests here today. Remember Bridget?"**

** "Oh hello," sniffed Percy, and chugged back to work before Elliott could introduce himself.**

** "What's with that silly tank engine?" asked Elliott angerily.**

** "Don't ask," sighed Thomas, "none of us have been able to figure out why Percy's been like this for a long time."**

** "Last time, I saw him, Percy was all smiles until you started yelling at him."**

** "Well, I never had anything to do with this," grumbled Thomas, "he brought this upon himself!"**

** Bridget felt a little hurt, Thomas apoligized right away, then sent off to Knapford station.**

** Along the way, Bridget called Zoey on her cell phone, Thomas was curious.**

** "Who are you talking to, Bridget?"**

** "I'm talking to Zoey," she answered.**

** "But how? Zoey's in England!"**

** Bridget then explained that she had a cell phone, which worked like a regular telephone, "would you like to speak with Zoey?" asked Bridget.**

** "I love to!" smiled Thomas, by now they had arrived at Knapford Station. Bridget turned up the speaker on her cellphone then told Zoey that Thomas wanted to talk to her.**

** "Hello, Zoey!" called out Thomas.**

** "You don't need to yell Thomas, she can hear you clearly," said Elliott.**

** Thomas blushed then he heard Zoey's voice, "hello Thomas, how you doing my good friend?"**

** "I'm okay, over here," said Thomas with a lower tone in his voice, "how's England?"**

** "It's amazing," said Zoey, "I only wish I could see you."**

** "Oh, we will once your ready to come."**

** "You are right, Thomas," said another voice, it was Mark!**

** Thomas spent a few more minutes talking to his friends, before he was told he had to get back to work. "We'll see you in a few months!" cried both Zoey and Mark.**

** "See you two later!"**

** Thomas whistled goodbye to Bridget and Elliott and puffed away to do his work.**

** "So where are we going next?" asked Elliott.**

** "We're going to Great Waterton, just as soon as the next train shows up."**

** "But who knows, when the next train is going to..." Elliott was cut off by the sounds of a train coming in, with Donald on the front end.**

** "All Aboard!" cried the Conductor.**

** Bridget and Elliott got onboard the train, hopefully this would be a memorable trip.**


	8. Bad Tempers Cause Trouble

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Bad Tempers Cause Trouble**

** Percy grumbled all day long, in the 'Spider yards', his face was going red like James' paint. By night fall, the trouble was about to begin.**

** Stanley had arrived with his passengers from Great Waterton, Bridget and Elliott were on board, they were in for the worst of it.**

** "Get out, of the station, Stanley!" snapped Percy out loud, "I have to do some important shunting to do, and you're in the way!"**

** "Keep your buffers on, Percy," grumbled Stanley, "I just got here!"**

** "Now, you and those stupid passengers will just be leaving now!"**

** The passengers were offended and started yelling at Percy for being rude to them. Sadly tempers were starting to build up, even for Elliott.**

** "Come on, Elliott," said Bridget kindly, "let's go, I don't want to stay and see Percy be so rude."**

** "Fine!" snarled Elliott.**

** Both Elliott and Bridget were soon back in their room, but no sooner had they gotten inside the room, then trouble came up out of nowhere.**

** "Why did you bother bringing me here?" **

** "I wanted to spend some time with you," answered Bridget.**

** "Really? Or was the main reason to tick me off? Well guess what? If that's what you were hoping for, then you got it!"**

** Bridget was surprised by Elliott's loud screaming.**

** "I thought we were going to have some fun here."**

** "Fun? You think spending the day listening to that silly green engine complain is fun? If that's your idea of fun, I like to see your suggestions of a rotten trip!"**

** "But..."**

** "Don't say anything, I don't want to hear another word!"**

** Bridget couldn't take anymore, she ran out of the hotel room and ran off down the hallway away from Elliott. A few seconds later, Elliott stopped grumbling and tried calling out to Bridget but, she was already gone.**

** "What have I done?" he asked to himself.**

** Thomas and Emily thought it would be best if they spent the night at Knapford sheds, away from grumbling Percy. They were about to go to sleep, when they heard someone knocking on the door.**

** "Come in!" called Thomas.**

** Both engines were surprised to see Bridget with tears coming down from her eyes.**

** "What's wrong, Bridget?" asked Emily.**

** "I don't want to talk about it," she said sadly, "can I spend the night with you two tonight?"**

** Thomas and Emily both agreed, they didn't like seeing their friends cry. They tired their best but throughout most of the night, Bridget cried in her sleeping bag, until at last everything was silent.**

** "What do you think happened?" asked Emily to Thomas.**

** "I don't know," he wispered back, "but one thing's for sure, there is a lot of bad atomosphere, on Sodor these days. I wonder what Zoey would do if she saw this."**

** "She would probably try to put things right," said Emily, "she's that type of person after all."**

** "Yeah, but she's not here. She's in England, while we have a crying Bridget and a grumpy Percy in the yards, this would be a perfect time to ask Lady for advice."**

** "I think this time, we'll have to let things play out, even though we don't like it."**

** "I suppose so," yawned Thomas and finally closed his eyes.**

** "Good night, Thomas," wispered Emily, "sweet dreams," then she looked over to Bridget, "and let's hope for a better day tomorrow."**


	9. The Cave In

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**The Cave In**

** "Can I ever get a break?" grumbled Percy the next morning, he was once again shunting freight cars around the rock quarry, Bridget was there too, she could only watch from on top of the hill, watching Percy snap at everyone.**

** "I wish you would stop hurting everyone, Percy."**

** "Bridget?" cried a voice, it was Elliott.**

** "What are you doing out here?" asked Bridget, but not in a sweet voice.**

** "I came out, looking for you, listen I'm sorry for yelling at you last night," he began, "I don't know what came over me."**

** "Do you like me?" asked Bridget.**

** "What?"**

** "Or am I just a disapointment to you." Bridget started shedding tears, she was crying.**

** "You're not a dispointment to me," said Elliott, "in fact I'm enjoying every moment of our trip. Plus I enjoy spending alot of time with you, Bridget."**

** "Are you sure?"**

** "Of course, I am."**

** All of the sudden, a siren went off, Percy had foolishly pushed the freight cars into the mines and now it was starting to cave in.**

** "Get out of here fast!" cried a worker, "that means you too, Percy!"**

** Percy backed out but even with the mine caving in, he was still grumbling, "it's just something to keep me from doing my work again, what a pain!" he groaned.**

** Percy stopped, mostly because rocks were blocking his line, he couldn't get to the canvas barrier.**

** "Help me!" cried Percy.**

** The rocks came crashing down, covering Percy all over.**

** "Percy!" cried Bridget and Elliott, they both slid down the hill and ran towards the pile of rocks. At last, the rockslide had stopped, which meant they could get Percy out.**

** Bridget got to work quickly, Elliott helped out as well, moving some of the larger rocks, soon all the workers came out to help dig Percy out.**

** It took five minutes but, at last the rocks moved away to reveal a crying Percy.**

** "I promise I'll be good, I promise! Just get me out!"**

** "Ah, Percy," wispered Bridget, "you are out!" **

** Percy looked and saw Bridget and Elliott standing in front of him, looking at him with almost angry looks, right then and there, Percy knew that he had done something stupid and needed to correct his mistakes.**


	10. Percy, Bridget and Elliott

**Mew Mew Power-Bridget's Journey**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Percy, Bridget and Elliott**

** The next day, Elliott and Bridget decided that they would spend some time alone, away from the railroad, by taking a boat trip. Percy spotted them entering the boat and thought they were leaving.**

** He raced into the fishing village blowing his loudest whistle.**

** "Stop please, don't go!"**

** "What is it, Percy?" asked Bridget.**

** "I came out here to say I'm sorry for the way, I've been acting, I don't know what got over me, I just snapped."**

** "Mostly at everyone right?" asked Elliott.**

** "Yes, I did, I hope someday, they'll forgive me but, first I have to know, will ever forgive me for the way I acted around you?"**

** "Of course we will, Percy," smiled Bridget.**

** "We all get those certain days," added Elliott, "but when we admit to our mistakes then that's when we become better people or engines in your case."**

** "Do you mean it?"**

** "Of course," smiled Bridget and Elliott.**

** Percy was reliefed to hear that, Thomas pulled up with some freight cars full of supplies for a factory.**

** "I thought you two were going out for your little boat trip," said Thomas, "what's holding you up."**

** "Nothing," said Elliott, "we were just talking to Percy."**

** "I think he has something to say to you, Thomas," added Bridget.**

** Percy looked over to Thomas and spoke, "I'm really sorry for the way, I've been acting, I guess I kinda lost control over my tempers. Will you ever forgive me?"**

** "Of course, Percy," smiled Thomas, "you're my best friend remember? And best friends forgive each other if they do something...ah, what's that word other than crazy?"  
"Stupid," called out Elliott.**

** "Yeah, that's what I was going for, stupid, still it doesn't matter because at the end of the day or week in our case, we finally come around to see what we've done wrong."**

** "You mean like when I betrayed you, a few months ago?"**

** "Yes, there's that Percy," said Thomas, he didn't being reminded of his dark days, "even so, it doesn't matter what you do or did, you're always my best friend and I forgive you."**

** Percy was pleased to hear that.**

** After a while, Percy had finished talking to all the engines and the people he had hurt with his words, he was reliefed that they all forgave him for his attitude, and now he's a happy little engine, working hard.**

** I bet you're wondering what happened to the diesels, Diesel 199, went back to the other railway, while Diesel 7101 went to the works and came back with Henry, who suggested that the other engines should give him a chance.**

** They did and now, he's one of the family, he was painted in a dark green paint scheme, and named Bear mostly because of his growls, he does this not because he's mad but because he can't help it but, he likes the name he has.**

** "A name is better than a number, it means I truely do belong in the family."**

** Bridget and Elliott are still on Sodor, they are waiting for the big day to arrive. On the night, before Zoey and Mark were to arrive, Elliott and Bridget went up to Misty valley, and they pronounced their love for each other. You can guess what they did after that right? They kissed under the bright light of the moon.**

** With only one day away, the love couple will be arriving from England but, that's for the next book.**

**THE END!**


End file.
